


drip

by Dogslovepizza



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Self-Harm, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, apparently so do i, how tf do i tagggg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogslovepizza/pseuds/Dogslovepizza
Summary: such a pleasing sound, steven thinks
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	drip

drip

drip

drip

drip

steven loved the sound

drip

drip

drip

drip

you could never really tell what it was from far away

drip

drip

drip

drip

whether it was a leaky faucet

drip

drip

drip

drip

or the leftovers of a rainstorm

drip

drip

drip

drip

or the sound of  ~~ blood ~~ juice dripping to the floor

drip

drip

drip

drip

you could never tell without getting closer

drip

drip

drip

drip

steven loved it

drip

drip

drip

drip

especially now

drip

drip

drip

drip

he _knew_ nobody else was in danger

drip

drip

drip

drip

so he could enjoy the sound without worrying for anybody else

drip

drip

drip

drip

for _once_

drip

drip

drip

drip

of course, he didnt blame them for it

drip

drip

drip

drip

he just naturally took on the role

drip

drip

drip

drip

he  _ needed _ a role,  _ needed _ to feel important

drip

drip

drip

drip

it just so happened to become so much larger than he thought itd be

drip

drip

drip

drip

_ much  _ larger

drip

drip

drip

drip

he didnt ask to become the universes therapist

drip

drip

drip

drip

it just happened

drip

drip

drip

drip

naturally

drip

drip

drip

drip

and now he couldnt get away

drip

drip

drip

drip

didnt really want to, either

drip

drip

drip

drip

he enjoyed being helpful

drip

drip

drip

drip

he enjoyed being necessary

drip

drip

drip

drip

he enjoyed being  _ needed _

drip

drip

dri-

he cleaned up the mess on the bathroom floor, hoping it wouldnt stain. how long  had  he been in here, anyway? it certainly wasnt morning yet, he couldnt hear amethyst yelling something about eating milk with the shell on. it didnt feel like midnight either, the quiet noises too loud for that time. he washed his arms in the sink, wincing at the subtle sting of the soap. he stared at his wounds, hesitant to heal them, but knowing it was necessary. 

if the others found out? hed be watched over 24/7, taking away a privilege he had fought long and hard to attain. he decided to heal them. one by one, he pressed on them,

drip

drip

dripdrip

dripdripdripdri-

painfully removing the last drops of blood that had built up. he pressed his finger to his mouth, tasting the horrible metallic tang of blood, then pressed his finger onto the wounds, one by one.

no one would know,

and nobody would care


End file.
